To Change the Heart of a Royal
by AceandShadow
Summary: Sjur knows her job as Queen's Wrath is a dangerous game and she is made uncomfortable by the thought that her absence would be Mara's undoing, so she seeks confidence in hearing a promise from Mara. Only, she didn't account for Mara's stubbornness


Sjur's gaze could have burnt a hole in the back of Mara's head had she stared any harder, praying for Mara to turn around and notice her as she sat, neatly postured on the edge of Mara's bed chamber. She could have gained her attention any other way, but she found solace in watching the Awoken Queen share her focus with the world outside her window in content as if looking upon in for the first time.

Sjur liked that a lot. In fact, it was her favourite thing about Mara. She enjoyed her mysterious aura with which she spoke and the way she spoke, not just with words, but with her body – something she could see in no other person.

Sjur could watch Mara for hours, but much to her dismay, she did not possess hours.

She gently cleared her throat. Mara did not flinch, nor did she turn around.

"I knew you were there, dearest Sjur," she said, softly, still gazing out of her window, elbows on the windowsill and head in her hands.

"I know," Sjur responded, getting up from the end of Mara's bed. She sashayed over to place herself next to Mara in the same neat posture. "I was waiting for you to relax."

Mara turned to face Sjur, their gazes locked, silver upon silver, glints reflecting. "I never relax, Sjur. This world does not allow it." She placed her hand on top of Sjur's knee. Sjur looked at it, then back to Mara.

"Then allow me to give you a taste of true relaxation…" and she turned Mara back around and began rubbing her shoulders in a gentle, circular motion, pressing her thumbs into her shoulder blades.

Mara sighed and her shoulders dropped. She continued to look out her window.

Sjur took a breath before she spoke. In and out, circulating her words through her mind once more before she spoke them.

"Dearest Mara," she said, quietly, leaning into Mara's ear slightly, "what would you do if I were to leave?"

Sjur could feel Mara's shoulders creep back up, tensing as she rubbed them. Her massaging motions slowed a little, cautiously awaiting her response. It was a while before Mara said anything.

"…I don't know, Sjur…" Mara said with a wary tone. She needn't dare look at Sjur as she contemplated her response carefully. "I could never dream a day would come. I see you in the future – beside me, all the way. From the beginning to the end…"

Sjur sighed. "Mara…" she wanted to comfort her as if she really was about to leave, but she knew she needed an answer. "Mara, really. What would you do?"

Mara sat herself around to face Sjur and took her by the hands and pushed them against Sjur's chest. They sat for a moment.

"Do you feel that, Sjur?"

Sjur nodded.

"That is what I want to hear forever. For as long as that beats, I want you stood next to me."

"Mara…" Sjur shook her head and placed Mara's hands against Mara's chest. "Do you feel that?"

Mara nodded. She knew what Sjur was going to say, as much as she hoped she wouldn't.

"For as long as that beats, I will fight for you." Sjur smiled as she let go of Mara's hands. It was that very smile – brave, courageous and forthcoming – that melted Mara. She sank in her chair.

"You are everything that I am not, Sjur. I need you to make that up."

"Okay, but what if I am only what you are not because I am here? Perhaps when I am gone, you shall grow into what we all believe you can be."

Oh, how Mara thought Sjur to be so optimistic. Almost _too _optimistic.

"But perhaps if you gone, I would become undone. Everything that I am now…gone with you?"

Sjur looked away.

"You wouldn't stop me from leaving to pursue the very entity that would dare attack the Awoken Queen, would you?"

"I would." Mara did not hesitate with her response.

"Why would you?"

Mara opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out and instead, she sat gawking at Sjur. After a moment in absolute silence but the wind breezing through the silk curtains in her room, Mara stood up and paced the floor. She walked with her hands clasped behind her back, looking up. She whirled around to face Sjur as she sat still in the same postured position as always.

"Sjur. Has it ever occurred to you that you are simply the dearest woman to ever grace my eyes? That, perhaps, I can't – and wont – ever let you go?"

Sjur sighed. This time her sigh was more exasperated as she stood up. Sjur towered above Mara, but she never once belittled her. She was a strong, confident woman that acted as a shield for Mara, whether Mara needed it or not.

She walked towards Mara and wrapped her hands over Mara's cheeks, staring into her eyes once more, their colours blending with one another.

"Sometimes, Mara, we don't have a say in what we keep and what we have to lose. So, I'm asking you, now, so that I know, should that time come, what will become of you should I ever leave?"

Mara desperately tried to look away, but Sjur's content gaze captured her own and grasped it with both eyes. Her mind searched gravely attempting to find a change of subject so that she wouldn't have to admit defeat.

"Let me flip this on its side," she began, clutching at Sjur's wrists as she held Mara's cheeks, "what if _I _were to leave _you_?"

Sjur smiled again. Mara felt weak at her knees and she could only see those lips as they creased Sjur's cheeks, squinting her eyes and exposing that little dimple on her right cheek, her top front teeth peeking through, shining their white glint in the dim light given by Mara's room.

She allowed herself a little chuckle before she spoke.

"Oh, dearest Mara. You would never leave me! Besides, if you did, you know I would chase you into another life. You can't escape me that easily…" Sjur pressed her head against Mara's. She could practically hear Mara's thoughts as she processed her response.

"Then you see why I can't answer your question the way you would like?"

Sjur chuckled again.

"Yes, Mara. I can see that you won't _let _me leave you. But, as I said before; sometimes, you don't get that choice-"

"Then you don't either," Mara interrupted. She let herself smile a little bit.

Sjur was stumped. All she wanted to know was that Mara would become what she was always meant to be if she ever needed to leave to fight, for safety or for some other unknown reason. She wanted that comfort that, even in a time where all seemed lost, Mara would blossom on the other side, whether she was there or not.

Alas, Sjur hadn't accounted for Mara's stubbornness.

They stood locked by one another in Mara's chamber, the spring breeze draughting through the silk dangling across the room – the window, Mara's bed and draped over the walls. The little glint of sunlight reflecting off the Dreaming City and crawling up the walls behind them both as they stood, heads pressed together, caught the silver tinge of Mara's eyes and Sjur relaxed.

Mara would be just fine. Sjur could stand down.

While she may not be there to see Mara glow into the woman, she believed she would, Sjur knew that Mara would make the world her oyster so that they could see everything she was and everything she believed her to be.

She didn't need to hear the words come from Mara's mouth. She didn't need it written down as a promise.

She just knew.

And that was enough.


End file.
